


After the Rooftops

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Kneeling, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Got your breath back?"<br/>"Ready when you are."<br/>Did no one else find this asking for trouble?</p><p>John and Sherlock get sidetracked on their way back to 221B in an alley with Sherlock on his knees on and one interrupting police officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Sherlockian4evr

“Got your breath back?”

John had glanced over and seen the Californian guy from the taxi talking to a police officer, the same as Sherlock. 

“Ready when you are.”

John was about to run after Sherlock when the detective caught him completely by surprise and grabbed his hand. He tugged him into an alley way and pushed him up against the alley wall. 

“Sherlock- what the?” 

The younger man dropped to his knees and reached for the zip on John's trousers. 

“What are you doing, Sherlock? Get up!”

“No.” He wriggled the pants down over the doctor's hips. 

“Seriously, Sherlock. We met yesterday. You aren't seriously going to-”

But apparently he was because he pulled John's cock through the gap in his pants and grinned up at him. He was incredibly pleased to see he was right, John was clearly aroused. 

“If you didn't want this, you would have done your trousers up and walked off or pushed me off you.”

John smiled guiltily. “We have only just met.”

“Not a problem.”

With that remark, Sherlock set to his task and swallowed John down whole. 

The doctor grunted. “You know we- we could get arrested for- for this.”

Sherlock pulled off with a pop and John moaned his complaint. 

“I'm game if you are.”

The blond laughed brokenly as Sherlock went back to sucking his rock hard length. 

“Bloody hell, Sherlock… you are f-full of surprises.” 

Rather than pulling off this time the detective hummed which sent vibrations shooting up John's cock.

“Jesus- you've done this before.”

Another hum. 

John leant back against the wall as Sherlock moved his head forward and back along his cock. This was wrong on so many levels, least of all because they met yesterday and were doing this in some back alley.

John was just about tipped over the edge when there was a yell. 

“Well, well, well. What have we got here then?”

Sherlock jumped back in surprise. They both knew that voice. Lestrade. 

He was looking mightily pleased with himself. “I had a phone call from a colleague. He's been watching the pair of you. 

“I, Greg, I-”

Sherlock stood up and cut off John's stuttering. 

“Lestrade, how interesting. Don't lie. It wasn't your colleague. It was that CCTV camera. Did my brother enjoy the show?”

“You're brother?” John was confused and slid his hands into his pockets to ease the confines of his trousers around his leaking cock. 

“I should arrest the pair of you and stick you in a cell. When did you even meet?”

Sherlock smirked knowingly. “Wouldn't you like to know, Lestrade?” He went to walk off and the DI grabbed him by the wrist and in a moment had the cuffs there. He held the other loop and shook it about a bit. 

“Do you fancy a night in a cell?” 

“Your boyfriend wouldn't be impressed.”

“Um… Sherlock. Explain now.”

“My brother is his boyfriend. I believe you've already met?”

“The guy- the guy from earlier who makes an impression by following me with CCT-” he glanced up. “Oh.”

Sherlock laughed. “It's fine, John, really. He's a moron. A powerful moron, but a moron nonetheless.” He turned his attention back to the greying haired man. “Now let's be serious Lestrade you're not actually going to arrest me, so if you'd release this cuff I'd be more than happy to solve this case for you.”

“Oh yes, Sherlock good point. Actually 2 good points.”

“Which are? Don't be dull.”

“Where's your cane? I could have sworn you had one earlier?” 

John looked down in surprise as if noticing for the first time that he wasn't leant on his stick. Sherlock's grin was back. 

“What's the second thing?” The detective asked. 

“Where abouts in your flat should we be looking for drugs?”


End file.
